funny_guys_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybertronium Ninja
'''Tristan Taj Phetsomphou also known as “Cybertronium Ninja” '''is one of the main protagonists of Good Times Episodes Brooklyn Middle and St. Alphonsus Series Funny Guys Episodes Personality Tristan use to be a trouble maker way before Good Times 1 took place but then he has changed now but he does still do bad things. He is very combative and protective Demon/Devil Mode Demon mode or Devil mode is when Tristan is angry or when he uses it to fight, He will quickly rush fast towards his opponent and ram into them. When he is in demon/devil mode it means he is possessed by demon/devil power History Tristan owns a clan with Webbie which is a gaming and vlogs clan called formerly XGoldDimeX and now Team Brite . They have a clan house headquarters. Tristan also is in another clan the CC clan for Content Creators that is a clan owned by Justin. Tristan has a YouTube channel formerly called XGoldDimeTristanX, then Gamer Brite and now Phomataphous but he still owns the Team Brite clan Facts: Tristan‘s former hero identities were The Cyborg Grappler & Cyborg Fighter/Phomataphous Kaiden and Tristan bully and make fun of Bona, Kaiden claims he bullies Bona is because Bona keeps looking at him and during the beginning of the school year (2019) Kaiden looked under neath the table and Bona kept asking him why is he looking under the table and Kaiden got mad and walked up to Bona and pushed him. October 30th 2019 Kaiden and Tristan were bullying Bona again and when lunch was ending Kaiden and Tristan were saying stuff then Tristan shouted something and forcing Bona to walk up to Tristan, Bona was about to touch or push Tristan it looked like then Kaiden pushed Bona then it caught Bonas attention then the two Kaiden and Bona were fighting, Bona was hitting Kaiden on the head or the ear and Kaiden was trying to hit back then Officer Xiong the school police guard pulled Kaiden back, he asked “Are you okay bud?” Kaiden was In tears, face was red and he was mad he shouted “IM DONE WITH THIS” Later that day Tristan was walking to his last class then a teacher named Mr Green called Tristan to go down to the office and that he will be down in a moment, Tristan sat in the office til he noticed Bona through a door window then Tristan moved to a different seat, Later Mr Green and Ms Kalk a 6th grade registration teacher called Tristan to walk in the office then they were questioning Tristan about the fight and bullying between Kaiden, Tristan and Bona. Mr Green asked Tristan if he has his phone on him then told Tristan to hand it over so he can read the group chat message fight and bullying on the message app. Then Mr Green was questioning Tristan for an hour and told Tristan that he will have detention ATS the next day, The bell then rang and school was over then they dismissed Tristan to go to his locker, but then Tristan saw kaiden sitting in a seat right in front of the office door he then asked Kaiden if he has ATS detention for the next day and told Kaiden That they both should stop bullying Bona Equipment Weapon CyberTech Rifles, a rifle from The CyberTech Labs, one rifle has a rocket and the other has a scope and laser The robot/cyborg arm on Tristan’s hand is a plastic toy arm that has a handle that moves like a real hand Tristan has used an Toy Nerf Gun a lot of times during nerf wars Light Saber Toy used by Tristan Abilities: Tristan can pull the handle on the robot/cyborg arm to make the hand move like moving a muscle on a real hand